


Ginny, Dreaming

by hiddenheadspace



Series: aqsom verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Possession, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a girl found a blank diary hidden amongst her new textbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of aqsom! Try not to be too confused. Ha.


	2. oops sorry for disappearing so long

Tom shut the gates to Hogwarts behind him and stretched his new face in a smile. It would be little more than an inconvenience to be so young. The hair would have to change, but the rest would do. 

He set off at a brisk pace, disapparating in a twirl of Ginny Weasley's robes five feet down the path. 


End file.
